Play with fire and you will get burned
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: When a house burns down, the team is trying to figure things out, finding a boby of a girl and a whole mass murder going on in a secert passageway in the house. But when things go very wrong, will the team fall apart forever because of 1 case?
1. Chapter 1

"Play with fire and you will get burned."  
Chapter 1: Where did he go?  
I own nothing so don't hunt me down!

Catherine slammed the car door so loud that Nick, Warrick, and Greg all looked at her. She looked at her watch, its 3 am, well there goes my day off she thought. Cath's heels clicked as she walked over to were the men were standing. Nick gave her a smile, and so did Warrick, but Greg just rolled his eyes. Brass walked over.

"I'll give you a tour the very crispy crime scene," Brass said with a smile.

The 5 of them walked up the driveway that was still damp from the water that the firefighters' used to put out the fire only 1 hour ago. They walked into the house to find a mother standing what looked like her mother and her son, looking over the vic's body.

"Ma'am this is a crime scene now so I have to ask you to leave," Brass said.

"NO! ITS NOT A CRIME SCENE! MY DAUGHTER KILLED HERSELF, AND MY HOUSE!" the women yelled, the whole team took a step back as if she was going to send them to the morgue like her daughter would be. The woman stormed out following her was her son and mother.

"That was interesting, lets get to work. Nicky you get the kitchen, Warrick bedrooms, and Greg and I will cover the down stairs," Cath said giving Greg a warm smile. Warrick and Nick sulked off to their work because they couldn't work with Cath.

"I hope you know that they bo-" Greg started to say.

"Yes I know they both have this huge crush on me, blah blah blah," Cath said looking up at Greg.

Brass walked back in and said," I don't think that I'm going to get anything out of the mother, she yelled at me and then cut herself off. Then her mother yelled at me, and then passed out, then the son started to cry."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a very long case?" Nick asked from the kitchen.

"Well because we haven't had any coffee yet and the family is having a break-down," Greg said.

"How bout we all have some of Greg's coffee when and if we ever get back to the lab," Warrick yelled from up stairs.

"HEY! That stuff costs maybe, and just getting out of being a lab rat, me doesn't have that much money!" Greg said.

"Me? Really Greggo? What are we in second grade here or something?" Nick said playfully, tagging some evidence.

" I think it's cute," Cath said not looking up from her work. She started to walk over to the bathroom. Nicky and Greggo stop and looked at her like she had 5 heads. She looked up," What? I not aloud to think that my Greggo is cute from time to time?"

"Cath you better step outside, I think this up at 3am thing is getting to you," Nick said looking at her, "Hey super Dave, vice is over there."

Dave said Hi to everyone and walked over to were the vice had hung herself.

"BRASS?!" Catherine yelled.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" he yelled back, and gave cath a smile.

"Did you get anything out of what's left of the family?" cath asked.

"No, sorry."

"I GOT SOMETHING!!" Warrick yelled from upstairs.

Greg, Nick and Catherine walked up the stairs and into the vics room. the closet door was open, they walked in. They walked down the stairs.

"Talk about a walk in closet!" Greg said," Where are you?!"

"Walk all the way down and take the first left then a right!" Warrick yelled.

"How big is this place," Nicky asked.

They followed Warrick's voice. they walked into the room that was marked "S&B" and found a graveyard. Bones and skulls were everywhere. They had letters and numbers on their heads. Each bone was marked off with the letter and number that was on the skull.

"Holy crap," Cath said. Looking around.

"Holy crap doesn't even describe this room," Warrick said," go see the other rooms marks DBs, RBs, PDB."

"Ill go check out PDBs," Greg said, backing out of the room slowly. He walked down the hallway. He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. Greg had only a couple of minutes to look around, he felt something watching him. He turned around and say a man and women with a girl a boy looking at him in a evil way. He let out a very high-pitched scream. Everyone came running.

"Greg?! What happened!" Cath yelled.

"GREG?!?!?GREGGO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" nick Cath and Warrick yelled.

"Ill grab Brass and some unies," Cath said running down the hall.

"God she is hot," nick said to Warrick.

"I HEARD THAT NICKY! NOW LOOK FOR GREGGO BEFORE I MAKE IT SO YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!!" cath screamed.

Nick and Warrick walked in all the rooms and were ever Greg could fit. One door wouldn't open. It was labeled _H&T._

"Nicky we have to get this door open! I don't know what the label means but I have a weird feeling that it isn't good!" Warrick said.

They rammed open the door. and there lying in the middle of the room was a vest. Nick and Warrick walked in. it was a torture room. it was clean, no dust, or dirt. It had been used very recently. Nick picked up the vest.

"Warrick this is not good," nick said to Warrick again.

"what?" Warrick asked looking at nick.

"this belongs to Greggo," nick said looking at Warrick with this worried look one his face. nick spun around. he heard something. it sounded like a little girl laughing, an evil laugh.

"what? nick what's the matter?"

"I-I...... thought I heard something." nick stuttered.

cath, brass and a butch of comes came with dogs.

"you find anything?" cath asked. when she saw his vest she almost passed out. Grissom came into the room.

"you find Greg?" everyone looked at him and shook their heads.

"how bout Warrick and I look around down here. cath and Gris how bout you guys finish up in the rest of the house," Nicky said.

Cath, Gris and some of the cop walked back down the hall towards the stairs. Nick and Warrick started to bag and tag.

"I hope Greg is ok," Cath said walking out of the closet.

"I think I know why the mom was freaking out before. its because of all those bodies downstairs, she didn't want us to investigate her and her family," brass said looking around.

"well maybe the daughter was tired of seeing her mother and or grandmother killing people that she knew that if she killed herself, and set the house a blaze that the crime lab would look in to the fire and find all the bodies," cath said.

"we will find out," Grissom said.

R&R please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_No were yet_  
_chapter 2_

"We searched that whole place and we didn't find Greg," nick said.

they were all standing in the wreck room. drinking coffee. they had now clue what to do. no Greg. the guy that made them laugh. the one who drove Hodges up the wall because Greg caught him and Wendy Simms making out in the men's bathroom. they found out that the girl whose name they later found out is Jane. She cut her wrists. But she set the fire first then killed her self. there was a note it read:

_Dear mom, dad, Amy, Jon, Joe and grandmother,_

_you have been killing__poor people__for almost 13 years now. You started when I was born. back then I wasn't old enough to understand why you bring in all those pretty women, who I later found out were prostitutes and stripers. they could have a life. but you took it away along with all those other old men who you and grandmother killed. oh and how can I forget how you convinced your sister to give you Amy Joe and Jon when they were all babies, and turned them into evil little down stairs and kills them._

_I HATE YOU ALL! AND I AWLAYS WILL BECAUSE YOU MADE THE PEOPLE YOU LOVED__INTO__SERIAL KILLERS__!_

_Jane__  
_

_"Ok lets try this again," Cath said, " So we have a Women and her mother who killed people who they thought made the world a horrible place."_  
_things. now they live below ground with dad and take anyone who comes _  
_"How did we find that out?" Warrick asked._

_"The mother finally said something to Brass about how all these people in Vegas are gross need to die," Cath said, "Anyway so the daughter, Jane, is 13 and now old enough to understand what her mom and grandmother were doing to people. Then I think that she found where they would take the people. She saw all the bodies. Then probably found out that her mom made her aunt give up her kids. Her aunt did and Jane's mother turned them into killing kids and she knew that if she killed herself that we would look into the fire and find the bodies."_

_"True and in Jane's not she said that her grandmother and mom keep her husband and the other kids underground and they kill the people that they send under the house," Nicky said, "How didn't you see them, Warrick?"_

_" Well I did have a cop with me but he couldn't take the smell.....but there was no smell now that I think about it," Warrick crossing his arms._

_"So maybe the cop is dirty," Wendy walked in and handed Catherine the DNA results that she got off of the marker that was on the ground the Nicky bagged and tagged, "The marker that Nicky found had sweat on it, and it came back to a cop named John Black."_

_"Ill call Brass," Nicky said pulling out his phone._

broke down again and put her head in Nicky's chest. He rocked he bake and forth.

"Do you and Linds wanna stay with me for the night?" Nick asked.

"Linds is with a friend for the weekend. She will be fine….. is it ok if its just me?" She asked her voice cracking a little.

"It will be fine don't worry," Nicky said very sweet and softly and gave her another hug.

Short, yes I know but please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_All we can do is pray_

_Chapter 3_

_I don't own anything only that mean cop John Black….everything belongs to CBS_

* * *

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DOWN THERE?!" Brass yelled banging his fist on the table._

_"Nothing," John Black the cop said for the fifth time._

_"THEN HOW COME WE FOUND YOUR DNA ON A MARKER THAT WAS USED TO MARK BODIES!?" Brass yelled again._

_"Nothing," John said again calmly, "But I do know where you beloved_ Greg Sanders _is. He is in the ER, you and your stupid crime lab were getting to close. so we took him, but you guys found out so we threw him out in front of the ER."_

_"You better hope he is there," Brass said, getting up and slamming the door. Catherine, Nicky, Warrick, Wendy, Hodges, and Archie took off running to the door. They plowed over cops, and Nicky jumped over a guy who had taken cover in the middle of the pathway because his alcohol level was higher then his IQ._

_IN THE ER:_

_Catherine ran in with the team not far behind and said to a nurse, "Greg Sanders?!"_

_"Still in surgery," she said._

_"I'll call Gil and Sara.....God knows what they are doing," Warrick said._

_"Didn't Gill take a half day?" Cath asked. They all started to walk towards the waiting room._

T_hey talked about Gil and Sara, when Hodges and Wendy went to go grab a bite, what was left of the team talked about them._

_"We are going home, you will call if you hear anything about Greggo, right?" Wendy asked, her and Hodges were holding hands._

_"Don't worry love birds we will call," Nicky said in a playful way then gave them his Nicky smile and Cath and Warrick laughed._

_"I'll walk you guys out as long as you don't make out on the way to your car," Warrick said with a smile._

_"I'll stay with Cath," Nick said with a smile._

_"Of coarse you will, oh and FYI for Nick and Warrick, the whole lab knows you two are just about scratching each others eyes out over Cath," Hodges said with a_ smile and an evil laugh. Wendy gave him a slap on the arm.

"Mandy said not to say anything, David!" Wendy said with a smile.

"MANDY?! Sweet Mandy? In your dreams Simms," Nick and Warrick yelled with a laugh at the same time.

Warrick got up and punch Nick in the arm and he made a face. Warrick said, "Don't be a wimp, Nick!"

Everyone left, only Cath and Nicky were sitting in the waiting room. A doctor walked in. He said, "Are you guy here for Greg Sanders?" Nick and Cath both stood up and nodded their heads. The doctor kept talking, "I am doctor Springsten, and I was the one who did surgery on your friend. We lost him 2 times, no he is in a coma. He had a bullet that lodged right under his heart, and if he got here any later, he would have died. He has 5 broken ribs and 1 of the 5 nicked his left lung, which is why we lost him 2 times. Anyway, he can't breath on his own. We also don't know when he is going to wake up, he could wake up in 2 days or 2 years. Or the worst is never." The doctor looked at both of them. Catherine could feel the burning tears that were in her eyes. As soon as the doctor left she broke down sobbing. Nick caught her before she hit the ground. They stood in the middle of the waiting room, Nick hugging Cath trying to calm her down.

"How bout we go see him and I will call the team?" Nick said holding Catherine's head in his hands. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears running down her cheeks. They walked out, she was leaning on Nick. They walked to his room. They didn't go in because the minute Cath say him she broke down again and put her head in Nicky's chest. He rocked he bake and forth.

"Do you and Linds want to stay with me for the night?" Nick asked.

"Linds is with a friend for the weekend. She will be fine….. Is it ok if its just me?" She asked her voice cracking a little.

"It will be fine don't worry," Nicky said very sweet and softly and gave her another hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Family

I don't own anything, only in my dreams!

Nick drove Catherine to her house so that she could pick up some clothes. They didn't talk the whole time; the only noise was Catherine sobbing quietly to herself. They stopped at a red light. Nick looked over, he felt bad because he knew that Greg was like a son to her. But some times he thought they were more then friends. They pulled up to Nick's house and they got out and walked up the path to the front door.

"I'm really sorry, I should stop crying… but it's just that," Cath stopped in mid-sentence and burst into tears again. Nick pulled her into a hug. They pulled away and Cath put her hand on Nick's face.

"Thanks, Nicky," Cath with a smile.

"No problem, that's what family is for," Nick said whipping away her tears, "Now are you hungry because knowing Greg, when he wakes up, if he finds out I didn't feed you he would kill me!"

"I'm starved, don't worry I'll protect you!" Cath said punching Nick in the arm.

They walked over to the little kitchen. Nick opened the fridge door bending over to pull out 2 beers and said, " Dam, sorry Cath we have to have piazza or somein' because I worked 2 shifts in a row when we had to power outage the other day and everything went bad."

"That's ok, how 'bout pizza?" Cath asked looking at Nicky's butt and smiling.

They called and 15 minutes later, they were sitting on the couch watching Jay Leno. They were laughing at drinking beers. Cath fell a sleep on the couch so Nick carried her to his room, tucked her in; he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her sleep. _She looks so peace full when she sleeps, _he thought_. _He got up and grabbed a pillow and blanket, he walked to the couch. Nick sat down and watched more TV. He thought a lot about the team, _we are like a family,_ he thought, _Cath and Gill the parents, but they are divorced because he spends way too much time with bugs. Warrick, Sara, Dave and I are like the older brothers and sister, Hodges is the crazy uncle, Wendy is crazy enough to date him, Henry is like the weird little brother, Archie is the teach crazy uncle, Doc, is the grandfather, and then there is Greg, the little brother that is insanely weird but every loves him to death._ Nick was deep in his thoughts, and then interrupted by a door opening, he looked over the edge of the couch and saw Cath sleepy walking towards him.

"Nick come in bed with me, I don't want to be alone tonight," She said with a sleepy smile. Nick got up and put his hands on her hips and steered her towards the bedroom. He took he shirt that was slowly drying because of all the crying and hugging Cath was doing. They slipped into bed and Nick wrapped his arm around Catherine, he pulled her in close. And looked at her, she whispered, "Do you ever think we are like a family?"

"Yes every day Cath."

"Ok I'm not the only one."

They talked from hours. Whispering they talked about everything and everybody. "Do you think that maybe, I don't know, in a few years that one day you and I might get married?" Cath asked, looking up at Nick.

"Some times, I do think that, or one day it might be you and Greg," Nick said sheepishly.

"Look at me Nicky," Cath said, Nick looked at her, right into her eyes, "Greg is like a son to me, and you know that, so he is out of the running, maybe one day it will be him and Many. But at the moment, the only 2 men I like are you and Warrick, and you know that. Don't worry Nicky; I won't let anything happen to you. And I will make that a promise."

They just looked at each other; Nick's thoughts were going 2 million miles an hour. _KISS HER?! NO WAIT! SHOULD I?! I THINK SHE JUST SAID SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME! OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO?!!?! WARRICK MIGHT EAT ME ALIVE IF I KISS HER. OH WELL! CATHERINE ISN'T IN BED WITH HIM RIGHT NOW. _

"I know what you are thinking, ju-" Nick's lips touching hers cut off Catherine they melted into each other.

THE NEXT MORING IN THE ER:

The whole team sat and waited to find out what Greg's future will be. _What did they do last night? Nick has this wild happy look on his face……I haven't seen that in a really long time. Come to think of I haven't seen that look since we bought him to that strip club for his birthday. _Warrick thought. _Maybe they had sex! Oh god that means Cath likes him more! Well it could just be that he…………… yeah I really don't Know. _The door opening to the waiting room interrupted Warrick deep in his thoughts. A doctor walked in.

"Greg Sanders? Is anyone here for Greg Sanders?" He asked looking around. The team stood up. "Right the way please. He is a wake and asking for you guys. HE has had pain medicine so just be were, he might be a little weird." The doctor lead them down the hall, he opened the door and said "Wait here, I am going to tell Mr. Sanders you ar-" He was interrupted by a beeping noise, "CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" the doctor screamed running into the room. Greg had stopped breathing. The team watched as nurses came running from everywhere, one with a crash-cart. They watched the chaos unfold as they tried to revive Greg. They shocked him. Nothing, Then again and again. The 3rd time was when Wendy and Catherine started to cry. Nick hugged Catherine trying to calm her down. Warrick rubbed her back while watching the nurses and doctors try to get Greg to come back.

"Come on Greggo, for me come back," Catherine mumbled into Nick's chest. Still nothing she started to hit her fist to Nick's chest. He didn't even flinch when she hit him harder. "Greggo," Cath whispered again looking into the room. And just like that he came back, he was gasping for air. The team breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell you the truth I can't really figure out why he crashed like that. All his vitals were stable," The doctor said whipping away some sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Can we go in?" Catherine asked, holding Nick's hand.

"Yes you can, just don't go all in at once," The doctor asked walking away.

"How bout half of us head back to the lab and find the rest of the wack-o family and the other half stays here, we can work in shifts," Warrick suggested, hoping to get some time alone with Catherine.

"Greg is asking for a Catherine Willows," a nurse said walking out of his room and looking at the team.

"You all go back, I'll stay with Greg," Catherine said looking at everyone.

"Okay, we can't say no to the boss," Hodges said.

"Tell Greggo we might have to celebrate with his Blue Hawaiian coffee," Sara said with a smile. Cath nodded and she walked into Greg's room shutting the door very quietly.

"Hey Greggo," she said in a whisper.

"Hey Cath," Greg said looking at her with a weak Greggo smile, "How is the team?"

"Freaking out. You had Nick and Warrick freaking out, when they first took you. Nick and Warrick agreed I was hot and said it a loud!"

"Well, I'm going to have to fix that. And Cath you are very beautiful," Greg said with a smile.

"You are like a son to me Greggo."

"I know that."

BACK AT THE LAB:

"Okay so we have to find the family, mainly the mom because she might be the leader of everything. And if she is gone then everyone else breaks down. Find the adults," Grissom said looking at the team, "Archie look at all the credit cards, plates, anything that will find them. Nick and Warrick dig through whatever we got from the house. Sara. Go see if doc found anything. I'll call Cath and see what's up with Greg."

As the team was busy running around the lab Grissom called Catherine:

"Hey Gill," Cath said happily.

"You sound happy what's up with Greg?"

"He is much better, his old Greggo smile is back, He is gre-" Cath was cut off by some gone shots. The line went dead. Gill jumped up out of his seat and grabbed the team.

"Ecklie! We need SWAT at the Desert Palm hospital now!" Grissom practically barked.

"What happened now?" Ecklie asked calmly.

"I was talking to Cath about Greg and then there were 5 gone shots, some screaming then the line went dead," Grissom said. The team rushed in, Hodges was the last to arrive, he ran into Nick, mean while Nick didn't even turn around.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked.

"It's the hospital, there has been a shooting," Grissom said as Ecklie barked some orders into his office phone.

"You guys go to the hostile, lab rats stay here and figure more out, Warrick will call when they find something out," Gill said.

"Is Catherine and Greggo ok?" Nick asked with a panicked tone.

"The truth? I really don't know," Gill said and with that walked out the door rubbing his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Troubles

SWAT unloaded from their black vans. Setting up everywhere. What was left of the team, that was Warrick, Sara, Grissom, Brass and Nick were standing in front of the hospital. Nick was having a panic attack. Grissom was rubbing his forehead, as Sara was comforting him. Warrick was looking through some binoculars at the rooms that had open cretins. He saw the doctors and nurses running around screaming. Some patients where hobbling and wheeling about through all the chaos.

"Brass it's a mad house in there from what I can see. People running around, doctors nurses patients, and visitors are mainly causing the chaos. I just saw a guy dressed in all black with an AK-47," Warrick explained still looking through the binoculars.

"Let me see," Nick said grabbing them from Warrick," Hmmmmm. Oh my god! I see Catherine. I think she is bleeding. And there is Greg! He's' in a wheelchair, he is flying down the hall ways!"

"Are we going to stand here?! Or are we going in?" the captain of the SWAT asked.

"Tell your men to get ready. I want SWAT on every level. But don't make to much noise. Some take the stairs. GO GO GO!" Brass yelled into a walkie-talkie, "Ready?"

"When ever you are," Grissom said. The team pulled out their guns. Walking into the front doors behind the SWAT. Nick and Warrick headed up to Greg's floor. It was mass chaos. People running around, papers on the floor, and the nurses screaming at the top of their lungs. A black figure appeared. Then gone due to power failure. People started to scream louder. Nick and Warrick split up. Nick felt a gun being pressed to his head.

"Drop the weapon," the voice said. _Its female_, Nick thought. He took a chance.

"Catherine?" Nick asked holding his breath hoping it was her.

"Nicky?" Catherine asked lowering her weapon, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know no one ever said that they were going to pull the power," Nick said. A door opened on his left making both CSIs point their weapons at the door.

"Mr. Stokes and Mrs. Willows. What a pleasure!" The voice said in an evil way, "As you can see we cut the power, so you and your little friends can't find us.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Catherine yelled into the darkness.

"Aren't you John Black?! How the fuck did you get out?!" Nick shouted at the voice.

"You have a couple of moles working for you. Any way back on subject. I have been watching both of you for some time now. Maybe about 2 months. And I watched you last night. Catherine, how could you betray me like that? I mean look at Nick he has a bad temper, and gets pissed off very easily. But I have to say you both look very hot naked," John Black said.

"EW! Gross you watched us have sex?! Really? Is that what you do in your spare time? Watch people have sex. That's what they invented porn sites for you dumbass," Catherine said with a smirk, knowing Black couldn't see her.

"Yes but I like it live. Its better. More…….fun. Oh and Catherine I forgot to tell you before, the captain of this whole thing, yes well she wants me to find a wife, and I picked you. But Nick you are going to have to die. You all are like my little mice. I put you in my maze and who ever doesn't find the end, dies. And I'm going to make sure its you Nick. So you can't ever bang my future wife EVER again," Black said laughing. Two gone shots came and Catherine held her breath hoping it wasn't her Nicky.

"Cath, are you Ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. OW, oh my god I'm bleeding. I think its my-" Catherine stopped mid-sentence and fell to the floor, there was a bang from her fall. The lights clicked on. The screaming stopped. Nick fell to his knees placing as much pressure as he could with out breaking any bones on were the bullet hole was.

"Come on Cath baby! Don't die on me now! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Nick yelled. Holding his girlfriends lifeless body in his arms. The bullet went into her abdomen. Three doctors came running over with some nurses. They got her on a gurney and Ran off into surgery. The cost was clear. Now bad guys, no John Black. SWAT along with Grissom, Brass, Sara and Warrick came running to nick who was sitting on the ground with blood on his shirt and hands. Just staring at his bloody hands.

"Nick what happened?!" Sara asked.

"I-I…. I don't know," Nick stuttered not taking his eyes off his red hands.

"Greg is right here," The group, except for Nick all looked at Greg who had the old Greggo smile on his face trying to make everyone smile, " And yes good old Greggo is fine thanks for asking."

"We are all glad you are fine Greg. But Nick is not. Where is Cath?" Brass asked looking at Nick.

"Bullet………abdomen…….blood…….," Nick trailed off.

Sara sat down next to Nick who was now crying, "Nicky, she will be fine don't worry. You know Catherine better then all of us put together. She is a fighter and it's going to be OK." Sara rubbed his back.

"Wow," Warrick said rubbing the back of his neck, " I thought I would see the tough redneck Texan Nick Stokes crying over a woman."

"Come one Nick lets go sit over on those seats over there," Greg said wheeling over to Nick. Nurses were running around left and right helping everyone back into their rooms. One came over to Greg but he shook his head. The nurse nodded and understood that Greg had to be there for his friend. She looked at Nick gave him a smile that said, who ever she is that you are crying over will be fine and walked away.

A couple hours later after all the crying had stopped, the team was fast asleep on top of each other. Greg was in his room looking out the window as the last of the crazy cops and family who started this whole thing where being handcuffed putting into cop cars.

_My good Lord_, Greg thought, _this was one hell of a day. I wonder what made them kill all these people. Doc and Dave are going to have their hands full tonight. It won't be lonely in the morgue tonight. Just a lot of dead people's bones_. Greg shivered. _Maybe they have mad cow __disease. Nah, it has to be how they were raised._

"Is anyone here for Mrs. Willows?" a doctor asked. The team stood up sleepily. Greg wheeled in to the hallway.

"Is she ok?" Nick asked looking at the doctor with a sign of hope in his eyes.

**Yes I know it's a cliffhanger:D**

**I couldn't help myself!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I figured this story needed some happiness in it :D**

A tiny surprise

"We are here for Catherine willows," Brass said. The team rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and Greg looked at the doctor.

"She is going to make it. She lost a lot of blood from it though. The bullet didn't hit any organs thank god. But we are not so sure about the baby," the doctor said looking at everyone. The door at the end of the hall opened and Lindsey came running down the hall.

"Where's my mom?" She asked looking at Nick, " Uncle Nicky what's the matter you look like you saw a ghost."

"B-b-baby?" Nick stuttered.

"Yes a baby about 1 month old. She, as in the baby, looks healthy. Mrs. Willows didn't tell you?" the doctor asked surprised.

"No," Greg said.

"Well I will leave you all to figure things out her room is 315 if you want to see her. If I may warm you though, she might be a bit loopy from the pain meds," The doctor said and walked a while.

"My mom is pregnant?! I thought she was to old!" Lindsey said looking around.

"Lindsey! She isn't that old," Sara said with a pout.

"I didn't mean it that way," Lindsey said looking at the floor.

"Ok, lets get this all figured out. If Catherine does say anything act all surprised," Grissom said.

"Who had sex with her last?" Warrick asked the whole team looked at Nick.

"I'm walking away now. I don't care if I'm 16 or not, tell me later," Lindsey said walking away with her hands up.

"What? How do you know it wasn't Greg," Nick asked offended.

"Catherine would never have sex with me. I mean remember when she said I was like a son to her. That's like doing your boss," Greg said.

"HEY!" Sara gave Greg the death stare.

"Greg does have a good point. But not about the doing your boss thing," Brass said, "And no it wasn't me."

"Ok so that leaves Nick and Warrick," Sara said.

"Well Nick about a month ago looked like he had the time of his life one day at work," Brass said with a smirk.

"Oh and how could we forget about how Nicky and Catherine were looking at each other in the waiting room the other day," Warrick said with a smile.

"OK! I give up!" Nick said raising his hands, "It was me ok. We were very drunk. And Lindsey had friends over and they were using the guest bedroom…….."

FLASHBACK (NICK'S POV)

"_Come on Nicky, just stay in my room. Its no big deal," she said._

"_But you and I are so drunk right now," I said with a laugh._

"_And you point?" _

"_True." We walked up the stairs holding on to the railing for dear life so we didn't fall down the stairs. We got to her room, she walked into the bathroom and I slipped my jeans and shirt off, so I was only in my boxers, I left them lying on the floor. Catherine came out in a bathrobe and some sweats underneath. She saw me and gave me a smile._

"_Nice 8-pack Nicky," she said with a drunken grin, "You don't mind us sharing a bed do you?"_

"_Cath we are adults here. I'm fine as long as you're fine," I said._

_She turned off the lights slipped out of her bathrobe and into bed with me. She looked very hot in the moonlight that was pouring into her room. She curled up into a ball and mumbled something to me and fell asleep. A couple hours later about 1 am I woke up to find my face inches from hers', and I hand my arm around her waist. Her eyes opened sleepily._

"_Hey Nicky," she said in a sleepy way._

"_Hi Cath," I said looking into her eyes._

"_Did we…..?" she asked._

"_Not as far as I know."_

"_Ok good."_

"_Good?" I asked in a hurt way._

"_Not that way babe, in the good…….. Yeah I really don't know," Catherine said sheepishly._

_We laid there for what seemed like years looking into each other eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed her lips against mine soft at first. But I could tell she wanted more then just kissing. So I pulled her on top of me. Kissing her hard now. Her tongue invaded my mouth. She flipped me over so I was on top of her. She-_

END OF FLASHBACK

"EW! Uncle Nicky you did my mom! And when my friends were over! OH god that's gross!" Lindsey said with a gross face and punched her uncle in the arm.

"Well you guys wanted to know," He said with a smile.

"No not really," Sara said, "But I think Warrick was and still is dieing to know how she looks naked."

"DO NOT!" he yelled playfully.

"Do not what?" Wendy asked. Her and Hodges walked down the hall way hand in hand. Hodges had a goofy smile on his face.

"Please Hodges tell me you got Wendy pregnant!" Greg said with a moan.

"What? No! Why who is pregnant? Sara?" Hodges asked with the goofy smile still on his face.

"Gil won't let us have kids," Sara said looking at her husband.

"I said MAYBE," He said looking back at her.

Lindsey sat down in a chair with her head in her hands. She mumbled something. Nick sat down and rubbed her back.

"Look on the bright said Linds, your mom won't be so lonely anymore," Brass said.

"Has she even told you guys yet?" Lindsey mumbled.

"No. The doctor told us," Nick said.

A nurse walked over, "Catherine Willows is asking for a Nick Stokes and her daughter Lindsey Willows."

The team looked at Nick and Lindsey. They both got up, Nick putting his arm around her shoulders. They walked into her room, Catherine had smile on her face.

"Bare with me hear, I'm still a bit crazy from the meds. Sit down please," Catherine, said looking at them both. Nick dragged two chairs over. They both sat down and Catherine sat up. "Ok I'm telling you guys first. Though the doctor probably already said something to the team. Nick and Lindsey, I'm pregnant."

Lindsey sat there staring at her mom. Nick had no idea what to say. It was dead silent for what seemed like hours to Nick. The team looked into the room. Lindsey mentally pictured a tumbleweed crossing the room.

"So I'm guessing I'm the father then…" Nick trailed off looking at Catherine.

"Yes you are," Catherine said with a smile, " If that's ok with you."

"Hell! Its great with me. Warrick has jealousy written all over his face, and I think its nice to finally have a kid off my own," Nick said with a smile putting his hand on Catherine's.

Lindsey jumped up and yelled, "YES I'M NOT AN ONLY CHILD NOW! YESSSS!" she danced out of the room with a big smile on her face. She popped her head back in, "Thanks Uncle Nicky! Or maybe I should start saying dad! Or how bout daddy! I like the sound of that!" She ran back into the room hugged and kissed both Nick and Cath and walked out with a big smile.

"Wow. That is not something I see every day. She took it a lot better then I thought she would. Now I have to tell me mom," Catherine said.

"And I have to tell my family too. Ok I'm just going to come out and say this," Nick took a deep breath and Cath looked at him with a puzzled look, "Catherine, I'm crazy for you. I love you some much and I am glad we are having a kid together and I really REALLY love you." They sat in silence. He rubbed his head and looking at the floor.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Catherine said bewildered.

"You don't have to say any-" Catherine cut him off by kissing him on the lips. The team outside cheered. Sara hugged Grissom, who kissed the top of her head. And Wendy and Hodges kissed.

"I love you to Nicky, I love you to," Catherine said leaning her forehead against his with a smile.

**This is not the end! There is more coming, I know this is really early but I really wanted to put this up!**

R&R please and thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Catherine stay over my house for tonight, please?" Nick said giving her a puppy-dog look.

"Please mom I want to hang out with dad," Lindsey begged.

Catherine was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed looking at the father of her unborn child and her 16-year-old daughter. She really wanted to go home, but knowing Nick he would get his way when it came to being with her.

"But you have school tomorrow, Linds," Catherine said looking at her daughter.

"No I don't mom, its Friday night. I gave up plans to hang out with my new dad," Lindsey said with a smile giving Nick's hand a squeeze.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want, Lindsey can use the guest bedroom and you can sleep in my bed," Nick said.

"No daddy, you and mom are sleeping together. I mean you too are having a kid together," Lindsey said matter-of-factually.

"Fine, 2 against 1. You guys win. But Nicky take me home so Lindsey and I can get some things," Catherine said. Nick helped her into the wheel chair, and then they walked out together. Catherine kept talking, "Nick do you have anything at home?"

"Yeah, beer some stale Cheerios and spoiled milk," Nick said embarrassed.

"How do eat then?" Lindsey asked.

"Well most of the time I'm hanging out with friends or working," Nick said looking at Cath.

"Well then after my house we are going to the supermarket," Cath said looking ahead. She saw Wendy and Sara wheeling Greg out. He had burses a broken arm and 20 stitches but for the most part he looked good. Cath could tell that Wendy and Sara were fighting with good old Greggo.

"No Sara, I will be fine," Greg insisted.

"Greg, you have a broken arm, 20 stitches and burses, I am taking you home weather you like it or not," Wendy said giving Greg the mother stare.

"Fine, MOTHER, you win. Just as long as Hodges doesn't come," Greg said with a pout.

"He won't don't worry," Wendy said with a laugh, and Sara smiled.

"Nice job Greggo, Hodges is going to pissed off when he hears his girlfriend let YOU into the house!" Nick said with a laugh, Lindsey, Cath, Wendy, and Sara smiled. Greg punched Nick in the arm with his good hand.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Nick," Greg said.

The team parted their ways, Nick walking Catherine and Lindsey to his car, Sara got in her car, and Wendy helped Greg into her car. They all waved their good-byes and headed on their way. Catherine and Nick were talking about sleeping arrangements. Lindsey was texting her best friend Amy:

_heeyy!_ Lindsey texted.

_Hey! What up where r u? _Amy texted back.

_Oh going home with my parents._

_Parents? With an S???? _Lindsey pictured Amy jumping up

_Yes with a S._

_Who is ur mom datin' now?_

_Co-worker. _Lindsey texted

_And what is he ur dad?_

_Not really, but he really likes my mom I can tell. Sit down for the next part. _

_I'm sitting. _Amy texted.

_they are having a kid 2gether._

_A KID?!?!?!? No offense or anything but I thought ur mom's clock was done with, no more kids. _Amy texted, yet again Lindsey pictured Amy jumping up from her seat.

_That's what I thought. _Lindsey texted thinking back to yesterday

_Is she OK? I herd about it on the news. And that other guy Greg Sanders is he k too?_

_Yeah he is good. _

_Is that ur mom's bf?_ Amy texted.

_No he is to young for her, I love him to death he is like an older brother to me. _

_I have to meet ur NEW dad ;D. _Amy texted with a smile

_Maybe later Ams, I gtg._

_kk bye girly! _Amy texted.

Lindsey put her phone down, they where pulling into her drive way. Lindsey jumped out running up to the house. Nick helped Catherine out; she dug her house keys out of her pocket book and headed slowly to the house leaning on Nick. Catherine opened the door, Lindsey ran up to her room grabbing a bag filling it with clothes, a toothbrush, a brush, her laptop and ipod. She ran back down stairs.

"My god Linds that was fast!" Nick said laughing, he was standing in the kitchen, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure dad what's up?" Lindsey asked setting her bag down and sitting in a chair next to her dad as he pulled out a little blue box.

"I know your mom and I haven't been going out for long, but do you think she will like it?" Nick whispered, opening the box reviling a platinum ring.

"Oh my god! Dad! What's it called?" Lindsey said in shock putting her hand to her mouth.

"It is a Tiffany Legacy with Graduated side stones," Nick said looking up at her.

"My god! Even the name sounds pricey! How did you afforded this?" she asked.

"I have been saving up for some time."

"Daddy, you could give her one of those rings from the supermarkets that you pay a quarter for and she would love it!"

"Really?" Nick's face lit up.

"Yes now put it away I here her coming," Lindsey closing the box. Nick slide it back into his pocket.

"Ready?" Catherine asked.

"When ever you are sweet heart," Nick said taking her hand and smiling.

"Aww!" Lindsey coed, "Now lets get some food!"

They drove t the supermarket. Catherine picked out what she wanted, and Nick and Catherine fought over the money. Lindsey pulled out 1 $20 bill and handed it to the cashier who smiled at her. Catherine cooked dinner. They ate and talked. Greg and Wendy called to see how Catherine was. Lindsey went to bed, Nick took his chance.

"Catherine?" Nick said turning to her, holding the box in his pocket.

"What's up Nicky?" Catherine said looking at him.

He got down on one knee opening the box, "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?"

Catherine gasped, "Oh my god Nicky! Yes! Yes! Of coarse!"

Nick stood up with a smile, Catherine jumped up and hugged him, he lifted her off the ground. Lindsey was watching from her room, she smiled to herself and whispered, "I love you mom and dad."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I am very sorry it took me a while to update this one. **

**I was having writer's block!**

**But it came to me during math class!**

**Enjoy!**

_Ugh! I learned this already! Uncle Greggo taught it to me! _Lindsey thought as she started to write the notes down that her teacher Mrs. Magi was writing on the chalkboard. She sighed and put her pencil down, she was note going to take notes on what her aunts and uncles have already taught her! It was pointless.

Mrs. Magi say Lindsey put down her pencil, "Ms. Willows how come you are not taking notes?" the whole class turned and stared at Lindsey waiting for her response.

"Because my Aunt Wendy and Uncle Greg already taught me this!" Lindsey said looking back at her teacher.

"Well we will see about that!" Mrs. Magi said picking up her phone and dialing Catherine Willow's number.

"I hope you know Mrs. Magi that if you call my mom and ask her, she could get killed. She works in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. And so do my mom's friends, who are technically my aunts and uncles. Aunt Wendy works in trace, and so on," Lindsey said.

"Fine then, I believe you but if you don't pass tomorrow's unit test, it's your fault not mine," Mrs. Magi put down the phone and counted writing on the chalkboard when the phone rang. The teacher put the chalk down. 2 men in SWAT uniforms, along with Greg came in. Mrs. Magi looked around the room. _This is going to make Mrs. Magi freak!_ Lindsey thought, _this has to be a joke! _Lindsey back her stuff got up grabbing the pocket book that Wendy got Lindsey for her birthday, and walked to the front of the class room.

"Hi uncle Greggo! Where are mom and dad?" Lindsey asked smiling.

"Well Lindsey, Nick is missing," Greg sighed looking at the teacher who had the most mortified look on her face, then he looked at the class then back at Lindsey.

"What?" Lindsey said dropping all her books.

"You have a dad?" A kid asked.

"Yes Billy now shut up," Lindsey said not turning around.

"But you..." Billy trailed off when the teacher shushed him.

"We think they might be after you," Greg said Lindsey picked up her things and walked outside leaving her teacher and her class with many questions. Lindsey didn't say a word on the way home. They pulled into the parking garage and Lindsey looked at Greg.

"One day is all I ask! Please! The day when Nick marries my mom and we all live in peace for once will be when pigs fly," Lindsey said bursting into tears.

Greg said trying to be funny, "well Linds, swine flew!"

Lindsey started laughing through her tears, "Thanks uncle Greggo, you always make a girl laugh!"

"I'm glad Linds now lets get you into safety before your mother kills me."

SWAT, Greg and Lindsey got out of the car. Greg put his arm around Lindsey's shoulders giving her a squeezed. Catherine saw Lindsey walked in and they hugged. Lindsey cried and Catherine did too.

"Don't worry guys, we will find him," Brass said rubbing Catherine's back trying to comfort her.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick woke up. He could feel the blood dripping down his face. Everything started to come back to him. He was at Ray's house looking at some things for the Jeckyll case, and was hit with a blunt object and then everything went black. He thought about Catherine, his soon to be wife, and his stepdaughter Lindsey, and his unborn child. Just as everything was going good, everything went bad again. He smelt something that was very familiar. It smelt a lot like cologne. Conrad Ecklie's cologne to be exact. After years of working with Ecklie, Nick knew that he put way to much cologne on, that would make any human being with a sense of smell run the other way when they say him coming. _Ecklie can be as dumb as a doornail! He doesn't have the brains to do something like this, _Nick thought. He was tied to a chair, cold and metal. The room was pitch black, and it smelt bad.

The door opened and he could smell the cologne even more now, the sent was standing in front of him, "So Nick, are you having fun?"

The voice was Ecklie's. _ Great, _Nick thought, _I can now add a crazy Dr. Jeckyl killing boss to the long list of people who have hurt me. _"Yes I am Ecklie," Nick said.

"I am very glad," Ecklie said leaning so far in to Nick's face that Nick could smell what he eat last, "Listen closely, you are next on my list of people to kill. My partner is watching his dad slowly die. You are next. But if you break up with Catherine, call the wedding off and say the baby is mine, then you will live."

"Ok my turn to talk, Ecklie," Nick said with his temper starting to rise, "I won't break up with Catherine! What makes you think I will?"

"Fine," Ecklie boomed hitting Nick in the face with a plastic baseball bat, I will give you 5 minutes to think about it." Ecklie walked out of the room. Five minutes later the door opened. Nick could smell Ecklie walk in again.

"I will call off the wedding, I hope you know Catherine will be very heart broken."

"To bad, I will fix it," Ecklie said walking over to Nick and cutting the ropes, "You made a smart choice Stokes."

Nick felt the ropes fall to the floor, he stood up. Ecklie shoved him out the door. Nick was out in the cool Las Vegas night. He could hear Ecklie in the background talking to himself. He was rambling about something but Nick could careless. He needed to get to the lab, and fast. Nick ran like he has never ran before, not in football, not to catch up to his older brothers. He ran 10 blocks, and right into the police department. Nick could see Brass, Catherine and Lindsey in Brass's office talking. Catherine had her hand on her stomach. Nick burst the door, everyone looked up.

"Nicky!" Cath said jumping up and throwing her arms around Nick.

"No time we have to get outta here, I'll explain on the way. Lindsey let's go. Brass if anyone asks where Cath or Lindsey is, lie say they are somewhere. And if they ask about me say I am still missing. This is very important to my welling being, and Cath and Lindsey's too. Just trust me on this," Nick said looking at Brass and pulling his lover and stepdaughter out the door. Brass knew Nick wasn't playing games. Brass looked at the 3 leave in a hurry. Something was up and he and the rest of the team were going to get to the bottom of it.

About 2 and half hours later Nick's mom, who everyone called Mamma, was driving the trio to Nick's childhood home, "Now Nicky, would you like to tell me what happened with you'r head? It looks like you stood in front of a baseball player as he was tryin' to hit the ball," Mamma said looking at her son.

"It was nothin' Mamma, don't worry about it," Nick said looking in the mirror at his head.

"Well I'm taking you to the ER," Mamma Stokes said.

"NO!" Nick almost yelled which made Lindsey and Catherine jump.

"Nicky, what on earth is going on? You like kidnapped me and Lindsey and now you don't want you'r cut looked at!" Catherine said with a puzzled look.

"Ok fine, you really want to know? I know who Jeckyl is, he was the one who kidnapped me. I was at Ray's house and something hit me in the head really hard," Nick said looking back at Cath and Linds who both had looks of shock on their faces.

"It' Ray?" Cath exclaimed.

"No, no. It's Ecklie," Nick said.

"Who is Ecklie?" Mamma Stokes asked.

"Our boss, the guy is insane. He is always tryin' to get someone fired. Yesterday I walked into Wendy's lab and he was yelling at a machine. Not Wendy or Hodges. A machine!" Catherine said.

"And you don't want to go to the ER because?" Mamma Stokes asked pulling to the driveway of their house.

"Because Ecklie is probably looking for Catherine at the moment. He told me to call off the wedding!" Nick said taking Cath's hand getting out of the cry Catherine looked at Nick with tears in her eyes, "And I lied and said I would but I could never do that to you."

"Ok good," Catherine said following Lindsey and Mamma Stokes up to the house, "You are the best Texan a women can ever ask for." Catherine kissed Nick's side. To Nick everything fe;; back in place again, for now at least.

**Sooo? More is on the way. Finals are in the way!**

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Grissom sat at his desk surrounded by all his bugs. Brass knew something about Nick's kidnapping and Catherine "going" on a break. Grissom knew that Catherine and Nick where in love and she wouldn't fall off the face of the earth. Grissom's little world was stuttered when Conrad Ecklie walked and barked, "WHERE THE HELL IS NICK AND CATHERINE?"

Grissom looked up said calmly, "I was hoping you knew."

"Well I don't. Get the rest of your team looking for them NOW!" Ecklie barked this time and walked out of Gill's office in a huff. Greg jumped out of the way when he say Ecklie coming down the hallway faster then a football player trying to make a touchdown.

Greg ran into Hodges, Hodges said, "Watch it Sanders."

"Watch it…David," They both squinted their eyes at each other.

Sara walked by, "Play nice boys."

Grissom came out of his office looking around what was left of his team. He sighed. They are hunting down the 2 of the best CSIs in town and they have nothing. The elevator made its famous ding and the doors open, out walked Brass. He couldn't take it anymore. Brass was going to tell Ecklie what was going. But h stopped outside of his office. _What if Ecklie is behind all of this. If I tell him he might kill Nick, _Brass thought. The whole lab knew how much Nick and Conrad hated each other. Every time a big case would come around, Conrad tried doing something to get Nick in trouble. Brass walked up to Gill, "We have to talk. In your office." Grissom nodded and the 2 men walked into Grissom's office.

"What's the matter Jim?" Grissom asked sitting down.

"I know what's going on," Brass said.

"About what? What do you mean?"

"About Nick and Catherine. I think Ecklie is behind part of the Jecykl case. He has been acting very shady lately. He seems to be up to something." At that moment Archie burst through the door.

"I have something!" Archie said jogging back to his part of the lab. When Brass and Gil walked in, Sara, and Greg walked I'm, too, "Ok. So I was tracing numbers because I figured I might be able to find something. I also looked into their phone records. Nick got a text from a phone an hour before he disappeared. So I looked into what the text said," Archie said looking at the screen then back at the team," the text said, _I am coming for you and your new family will be mine_," Acrhie stopped and looked at the team again, "Anyway I traced the text and it came from the lab. I don't know who's hpoen it is but I am getting there. So I looked up Lindsey's phone because as you all know when she comes in she can't but her phone down. And I got something. I traced the texts that she was sending to a friend in Vegas, to Texas. And-" Archie was interrupted by Sara.

"Nick's whole family lives in Vegas. But who kidnapped him?" Sara asked.

"Well I looked at all the cameras in the area that Nick was in at the time of his kidnapping. And I got something. I did facial recognition and it wasn't anyone in the system. But it was from the lab," Archie said.

"Conrad Ecklie," Both Brass and Archie said at the same time.

"How did you know that?" Archie asked puzzled.

"Well Nick came in before. He took Lindsey and Catherine with him. He didn't saying where he was taking them but whatever it was I have never seen red-neck tough as nails Nick Stokes more scared in all my years of working with him," Brass said looking at the team, "I figured it was someone in the lab because he looked on edge when he came here. He looked very beat up and scared. I knew it wasn't Greg because Greg could never scare Nick that much," Brass said with a smirk and looked at Greg who was wearing a pout, "Sara and Grissom where with me when Nick went missing. Nick is not scared of Hodges at all. In fact I think Hodges is more scared of him," The team laughed.

"Good points, Jim," Gill said.

"But we have to find Nick without tipping Ecklie off about the whole thing," Archie said as Ecklie walked by.

"Tip me off about what?" Ecklie said walking to the team. Archie quickly hit some buttons that made everything on screen disappear, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Conrad," Gill said.

"I know it's something. Ill will be watching you," Ecklie said walking out of the door and into Ray. Ray looked at him in a funny way and walked in.

"What's up?" Ray asked.

"It's the case. We know what's going on," Greg said.

"It's Ecklie," Sara said, "Well the whole kidnapping Nick part. But we are not so sure about the murders."

"Well lets solve this case," Grissom said walking out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick paced back in forth in the living room of his childhood home. He knew if he called the lab, then Ecklie would be on to him. He also knew that Brass had probably said something by now. By now, Ecklie was a walking Hurricane Katrina because Nick had foiled his plans. Nick was deep in thoughts. Catherine was sitting on the couch watching Nick pace back and forth. Mamma Stokes was making dinner. She had insisted on the family met Catherine because a.) she was having Nick's first child and b.) they were going to get married. Judge, Nick's father, was on his way home from work when he had heard the news. And Lindsey was looking around the house with the dog, General. All seemed peaceful in the house. But Catherine couldn't help but think about what was going on in Vegas. Grissom was maybe being pounded into the ground Ecklie. Which is never good because Ecklie can get pissed off fast. She understood why Nicky was freaking out. Ecklie or maybe someone else could burst down that door any minute and arrest him for kidnapping her and Lindsey. Which was not true because Catherine went when she had seen the look on Nick's face. The smell of pot roast can looming into the living room.

"Nicky sit down! You are going to make a whole in my floor!" Mamma Stokes said coming out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"Yes mamma. When is everyone coming over?" Nick asked sitting down putting his hand on Catherine's.

"They should be here any minute," Mamma said opening the door and standing outside. Lindsey came into the living room and fell down on to the couch in a huff.

"Ma, when is dinner?" Lindsey asked.

"Soon sweetie," Catherine said. They could here the cars pull up. Everyone was laughing. Catherine could hear children's voices. _Good lord how many kids can one family have?_ Catherine thought.

"Nicky!" The 3 of them stood up turning around to see the Stokes family enter the large living room.

"How are you!" a women squealed, hugging Nick along with a bunch of other women. The men shook hands with Nicky. The kids were last to enter.

"UNCLE NICKYYYY!" They all yelled at the same time and hugged him. Kids of all sizes, toddlers to teenagers hugged and kissed Nick.

"Hey guys!" Nick said.

"I want y'all to meet my wife to be, Catherine," Nick said putting his arm around Cath and pulling her in for a hug.

"Awwwwww! My little Nicky has finally found a woman!" a black haired woman said, "I am Kimmy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kimmy, and to everyone else," Cath said with a smile.

"And who is this?" a man asked.

"This is Lindsey, my stepdaughter," Nick said kissing the top of Lindsey's head. The family said their hellos and congratulated the new couple. Judge walked in and everyone stopped and looked over to the front door.

"Nick, good to see you again," Judge said hugging his youngest son.

"Nice to see you, too," Nick said.

"And you are?" Judge asked shaking hands with Catherine.

"I am Catherine, Nick's fiancé," Catherine said with a smile.

"And who is this fine young lady?" Judge asked looking at Lindsey.

Lindsey blushed and smiled, "I am Lindsey, you'r son's stepdaughter."

"Lets eat!" Mamma Stokes said walking into the living room to great her husband. The family ate and laughed. Sharing all kinds of stories. After a nice home cooked dinner, everyone sat on the couch, in chair and the kids sat on the floor, around the TV. After about 2 hours of watching a movie and eating popcorn, the family said their goodbyes.

"We will see y'all tomorrow!" Nick said hugging his last sister.

"G'night!" Kimmy said getting into the passenger's seat of the Ford truck as her husband got into the driver's side and their 3 kids in the back. The cars pulled away from the house.

"Night Mamma," Nick said kissing his mom on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mrs. Stokes," Cath said with a warm smile.

"Nonsense child, call me Mamma, everyone does!" Mamma said pulling Cath into a hug. Lindsey was passed out on the couch and Judge was passed out in what the family called "his" chair. Nick picked Lindsey up carefully not waking her and they walked upstairs to Lindsey's guest room Nick laid her down and Cath tucked her in. They both kissed her on the head and walked out hand in hand.

"Nick, you have a great family," Catherine said leaning into Nick.

"Thanks, and you are very beautiful," Nick said into her hair.

"I think tomorrow we should tell them I am pregnant," Catherine said. Nick opened their guest room door. Nick fell down onto the bed and let out a sigh, "What's the matter Nicky?"

"It's just with everything that has been going on it's really hard."

"Yeah I get were you are coming from. But all in time Nicky, all in time," Catherine said kissing Nick on the head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

Catherine sat at the table with the rest of the Stokes family. The kids were eating in front on the TV, which did include Lindsey. It was the next day and they were going to tell the family that she was pregnant. Momma Stokes walked in and sat down.

"Kids come in here! Auntie Catherine has something to tell you," Momma hollered at the kids who all came running in like a crowd at the mall on black Friday. They all sat down on the floor looking at Catherine. Nick and her were sitting at the way end of the table facing the family; Nick squeezed his fiancé's hand and smiled.

"We are having a baby," Nick and Catherine said at the same time. They were a few minutes of silence, Catherine starting to panick. She looked at her daughter who had a smile from ear to ear. Momma opened her mouth to talk but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lindsey said popping up and running out of the dinning room in front the living room then to the front door. She opened it.

"Uncle Greggo!" She hugged her uncle, she looked past him and there stood her Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil, "Hey guys! What brings you down here?"

"You are starting to get a Texan accent Linds!" Greg said with a smile.

"Shut up! A least I didn't die my hair different colors!" Lindsey said with a laugh punching Greg in the shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" Sara asked hugging her niece.

"Mom and Dad just told everyone she is pregnant. Come on! You guys are going to die!" Lindsey said hugging her Uncle Gil and walking back into the dinning room.

"Hi..."Greg trailed off looking at all the Stokes family. They all turned to look at the new guests. A little girl named Nicole came running over to Greg and hugged his leg.

"HI!" she practicly yelled with a smile.

"Greggo, Gris, Sara what are you guys doing here?" Nick walked over hugging his friends.

"We are glad to see you all are fine," Sara said as Greg picked up Nicole.

"You know these people?" Momma asked.

"Yeah, they are friends that I work with," Nicky said with a smile. Catherine walked over to them and hugged all of them.

"What happened to your hair? It looks like it got stuck in a wawnmoera!" Nicole said making everybody laugh and Greg blush a little.

"Nick we have to talk to you about the case," Grissom said.

"OK come up stairs, Greggo you can put Nikki down," Nick said leading his friends out of the dinning room.

"Linds stay here," Cath said catching up to Nick and taking his hand. They walked up the stairs and into Nick and Catherine's room.

Sara picked up an old picture of nick, "Awww! Nicky you were so cute!"

"What happened?" Greg asked ducking away from the headlock that Nick was about to give Greg, "The hair! You niece likes it!"

"Ok, so it's Ecklie," Grissom said, "Brass is keeping an eye on him."

"Yeah I knew it was him all along, he did kidnap me," Nick said sitting down on the bed.

"We also think he might be Jeckyl," Sara said looking around the small room.

"But he is as dumb as a stick," Nick said.

"He might have people helping him," Greg said.

"Right ok, so what's the plan?" Catherine asked.

"Well we are going to stay here for a few days because we really don't have a plan, Ecklie has been trying to crawl up my ass all day," Greg explained, "And I would not want that man up there." Gris just looked at Greg as everybody giggled, "What?"

"So that's plan a, we need a plan b," Sara said.

"Is it ok if we stay here?" Gris asked.

"Are you kidding? Momma loves having people over!" Nick said.

"Just beware," Catherine said.

"Of what? Attack of the munchkins?" Greg asked rising his eyebrows.

"On you yes, but Judge, Nick's dad, said this place is haunted," Catherine said again.

"Yeah it is. When I was little, I was outside playing basket ball with Chuck, one of my older brothers and out of now where the front door opened and slammed shut, we were the only people home," Nick said.

"Yeah good luck with that one," Greg said rolling his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Sara said.

"Fine, you can sleep in the most haunted room in the house tonight then," Momma said opening the door.

"Where you there the WHOLE time?" Nick asked.

"No, just now, I heard you talking about the ghosts," Momma said with a smile.

"Ghosts? With an S?" Greg asked.

"Yes!" Judge said appearing behind her.

"Haunted room it is then," Grissom said with a smile.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long night," Sara said.

**I only added the last part because I felt there needy to be something funny and or weird going no in the house:D**


	13. Chapter 13

2 chapters for 2 stories in one day :D this is good!

"Ok so y'all are going to stay in this room here," Mamma Stokes said pointing to an old wooden door. Nick, Catherine, Greg, Gill, and Sara followed her along with the dog, General, and Nick's father Judge.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Catherine asked, taking Nick's hand.

"I'm sure, I don't know about this chickens," The crazy haired lab tech said with a smile.

"I'm fine with this," Sara said crossing her arms across her chest.

"There are no such things as ghost," Grissom said pulling Sara closer.

"Good luck with that one after y'all stay in this room," Nick said opening the door to a small bedroom with 2 beds, Greg walked in first.

"Can we turn on the lights?" Greg asked putting his bags on the bed closets to the small window.

"Sure," Judge said with a smile. Greg flipped the light switch and the lights went on. Sara and Grissom walked in and set their bags down on the other bed. Nick leaned against the doorframe.

"'Night!" Mamma said with a smile and walked away with Judge and General following behind her.

"Nicky, I'm going to sleep," Catherine said rubbing her belly.

"All right, I'm going to hang back," Nick said kissing his fiancé on the lips and bending down to her belly, "Don't give mommy to much trouble." And kissed her belly too.

"Good night, guys," Catherine said. Nick watched her walk.

Greg popped his head out the door, "She is starting to waddle."

"Shut up Greg! I heard that!" Catherine yelled walking away.

Nick shoved Greg's head back into the room, and the lights sparked and went out which caused Sara to scream, "And that," Nick said, "Is why we don't use the lights in the room." Nick walked out laughing.

"Greg what did you get us into?" Sara asked, grabbing the flashlight she had packed.

"I really don't know," Greg said looking around in the dark. Sara turned the flashlight towards the door and it slammed shut making all 3 of them jump. The door opened again.

"What are you people doing in here?" Lindsey asked.

"It's the haunted room," Greg said.

"Cool! Uncle Greggo I am SO sleeping in here tonight. How come the lights are off?" Lindsey reached for the light switch.

"Don't!" Grissom said, "The light sparked before and we don't want to catch the house on fire.

"I'll grab my sleeping bag!" Lindsey bolted from the room.

"Linds! Don't bother share a bed with me!" Greg yelled down the hall.

"Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk," Lindsey sang back. She ran into her room and changed into shorts and a tank top. She grabbed her phone and pillow and ran back to the room nearly knocking Judge over.

"Where are you going?" Judge asked.

"I'm sleeping in the haunted room," Lindsey said.

"Aren't you a little old to be doing that?"

"Nahh, I say Toy Story 3 a few weeks back!"

"Ok then," Judge walked away and muttered, "Teens get weirder and weirder every day." Judge walked down the hallway and turned into his room. Mamma was getting ready for bed.

"Do you think everything will be OK?" she asked taking off her earrings.

"Hun, listen to me, it's our youngest son Nick we are talking about. He has a wife-to-be, a stepdaughter and a baby on the way. No one in our family has ever had that much going on. Why do you ask?"

"Because I over heard Nick and his friends talking about what was going on, why they were here and this Ecklie man. I'm worried Judge," Mamma said looking at her husband who pulled her into a bear hug.

"He has the Stokes' blood, and his child has the Stokes' blood too," Judge said kissing the top of her head.

In Nick and Catherine's room:

"Are you OK?" Nick asked as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"I'm fine daddy," Catherine said with a smirk, "Night Nicky."

"Night Cath." Nick kissed her lips softly.

The haunted room:

"Pleaseee?" Lindsey begged.

"Fine," Greg said in a huff as General Jumped on the bed and licked Greg's face as a thank you.

Lindsey laughed and the light flickered on and off, "This is going to be a very long night."


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so here is the deal, I'm thinking of ending this in the next 2 chapters

It is about 5 months AFTER Cath got pregnant, there is always a method to my madness :D

"Today Lindsey!" Catherine yelled from the bottom of the long spiral staircase in the Stokes' house.

"Cool your jets ma!" Lindsey yelled back running down the stairs with her bags in her hands. They were going back home. After about 2 months of living here it was time to face Ecklie. Catherine had to get back home because her doctor was starting to freak out. They also had come up with a plan. Grissom helped Catherine with her bags. Lindsey came out the door and threw them into the trunk of Judge's Ford F550. She jumped in the back seat and was texting away. Judge got into the front seat as the last goodbyes were being said. Catherine slid in back next Lindsey and Nick got into the front passenger seat. Greg, Sara and Grissom got into Mamma Stokes' Ford F150. Mamma was driving.

"I can not believe you bought her a Ford for her birthday!" Nick said laughing as he waved to his family.

"I can't believe she drives it!" Judge said laughing, "Linds you happy to go home?"

"Yeah! I mean not that I don't like Texas and all but I have missed SOOOOOO much!" Lindsey held out the so. Catherine smiled.

"Yeah you have but what's more important? School or guys?" Nick asked turning around.

"Guys! Duhh!" Lindsey kept texting and didn't look up.

"Great we are going to have a female version of Nick on our hands from here on out," Catherine said with a sigh.

"That hurt Cath!" Nick put his hand to his heart.

"Ha ha dad very funny!" Lindsey looked up but kept texting.

"Do you ever put that thing down?" Judge looked in the rear-view mirror.

"As uncle Greggo said, to get a cell phone away from a teenage girl's hand, you have to pry it from her cold DEAD hands," Lindsey quoted her uncle.

"I said that on that case with the street racing!" Nick protested.

"Well Uncle Greggo said it to me, and I don't care were he got it from," Lindsey looked up and held her stepfather's gaze.

"I'll have to talk about that to him," Catherine said.

"Moody much ma?" Lindsey asked.

"Am not!" Catherine said like a 2 year old.

"I thought the doctor said the mood swings were supposed to be over!" Nick said surprised.

"You never know!" Catherine giggled.

"Oh god ma really?" Lindsey looked at her mom.

"Yes now shut up and text before I start crying," Catherine pointing her finger to Lindsey's phone.

"I never EVER thought you would say that!" Lindsey, Nick, and Judge started to laugh. The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet. Catherine fell asleep. Nick was staring out the window, hoping Ecklie got killed in some freak accident or something. Archie, Hodges, Wendy and Mandy called a little while ago to tell them that they had everything they needed and the warrant was on it's way. Warrick was going to meet them when they got back into Las Vegas. They pulled up at the airport.

"Cath honey we are here," Nick said lightly shaking his fiancé.

"Carry me," Catherine mumbled.

"Cath you have to get up," Nick said again. Lindsey rolled her eyes and took out her skull candy earphones and put one in her mom's ear.

"I'm up. Linds what the hell was that?" Catherine said.

"Nothing. Now lets get into the airport before our plane leaves," said a sleepy Lindsey as she hopped out of the back of the truck. Grissom, Sara, and Greg walked over with Mamma.

"I can't believe my baby boy is leaving!" Mamma got tears in her eyes.

"Mamma," Nick whined a little, "You always know I'm a phone call away."

"I know!" Mamma said again wiping the tears from her eyes. Everybody hugged and said their goodbyes. Mamma started crying. Greg started to walk with Lindsey and Catherine.

Greg turned around and smiled in his best mamma voice he said, "Come on baby boy! We are going to miss our plane!" Everybody was cracking up. Nick walked over and punched Greg in the shoulder. Greg turned around and grabbed his ear and yelled at Nick, "You do not hit your mother!" Catherine burst into a giggle fit. Mamma and Judge were laughing and waving to the group. Lindsey was cracking up with Sara and Gill was smiling.

**5 and half hours later….**

"Ok so we all know the plan?" Brass asked.

"Yes we do," Nick said walking into the elevator with Lindsey, Brass, Grissom, Sara, and Greg. They had dropped Catherine off with Vartann's wife so she would be safe. The doors slid shut and Greg hit the button to their floor. It was the longest rid of their lives. Nick knew this was basically life or death for him and his new family. Lindsey had bought 5 different bridal magazines and had been driving her mother crazy the whole flight back to Vegas. The doors finally opened and the group stepped onto their floor. SWAT was all over the place. They were going to break down that door any minute with or with out a signal. The whole lab had been waiting for this moment every since Conrad Ecklie came here and made it more crazy then it already was. They were about to take down the man most people hated. Ecklie.

**So? I have a great ending planned:D**


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: I am just testing this bold because for some reason it doesn't work some places and others it does.

**Disclaimer: I *sigh* do not own CSI…. I only own Ryan Grey.**

Nick Stokes stood next to Brass and the team. They all stood waiting. The elevator doors opened and in walked Warrick. Surprised he said, "What the hell is going on?"

"We are taking down Ecklie," Brass said getting ready to signal the SWAT team.

"I have to stop taking days off," Warrick mumbled standing next to Nick. Brass signaled the SWAT and they broke down the door.

"WHAT THE? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Ecklie started screaming. Four SWAT guys were holding him back, "Brass what are you doing?"

"Arresting your ass," Brass simply stated. The door slid open once more and in walked the head person in charge. Ryan Grey. He was the man who had put Conrad to work in Las Vegas.

"Mr. Grey, please tell these fools to unhand me!" Ecklie demanded.

"No Mr. Ecklie I will not. I have reviewed this whole case, from when it first came across our CSIs' desks, until the right now. I must say, this has been a very busy few months for everybody. First I think a congratulations is in order for the team, and for Nick," Ryan stated looking around at all the faces.

"Nick? How about me?" Ecklie was on the verge of yelling.

"Well, to my knowledge, you are not the marrying kind. And Catherine is not your fiancé," Ryan looked at Nick and extended his hand which Nick shook, "Congrats on your marriage, and your first child."

"Thank you Mr. Grey," Nick smiled.

"No this is all a lie! I am the father of the child!" Ecklie yelled as he was being dragged away by the SWAT team.

"Ecklie I hope you know Catherine would rather jump off of the empire state building then have sex and or marry you!" Greg yelled.

"Real nice Greg," Sara stated.

"What we all know it is so true!" Wendy said walking out of the lab.

"I am terribly sorry for everything that Mr. Ecklie has done to this team. Now we know that he does not work well with power," Ryan said.

"Thank you very much Mr. Grey," Grissom said.

"Please call me Ryan. I will be working here from now on," Ryan explained.

"OK then well-," Grissom was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. And a very pregnant Catherine waddled out.

"Where is the monster?" Catherine growled.

"Cath what's the matter?" Nick asked.

"She is having major mood swings," Vartann's wife, Lauren came scrambling out of the elevator with their daughter and son, Sydney and Max.

"Great," Warrick said rolling his eyes.

"Dude you shouldn't have-," Nick started but then Catherine burst into tears.

"A-are you making fun of me?" Catherine asked through her sobs.

"No. Catherine I would have do that," Warrick said rubbing her shoulder.

"Good," Catherine said and stopped crying just like that.

"Whoa," Greg said Catherine looked at him.

"Did you say something?" She asked getting mad.

"I…uh…. no. Coming Archie!" Greg ran off in the other direction.

"What did I tell ya?" Lauren mumbled.

"You must be Catherine Willows soon to be Stokes," Ryan said.

"Oh Mr. Grey!" Catherine said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I will taking the place of Ecklie," Ryan said shaking her hand.

"That's great! Well I must be going, Nick lets go," Catherine said turning to her fiancé.

"Where to?" Nick asked waving goodbye to the team and hitting the button.

"Baby shopping!" Catherine squealed.

"Sara and Wendy and Greg let's go!" Nick yelled over his shoulder.

"Yess!" Sara and Wendy yelled together running to the elevator.

"Why can't I come?" Warrick asked.

"Next time," Greg said, "Wait why I am going?"

"Because Warrick already made her cry," Nick said getting into the elevator, "Now come on!"

"Fine," Greg trudged towards the elevator. The doors slid closed and they opened again. The 5 of them walked out and got into Nick's car. They drove to the Babies 'R' Us.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ugh I hate baby shopping!" Greg whined as him, Nick, Catherine, Wendy and Sara walked into Babies 'R' Us.

"When was the last time you went baby shopping?" Sara shot back.

"Never," Greg said in a huff.

"See you don't know what it's like!" Wendy said as she picked up a little pink onesie with a princess crown on it. Greg smiled at Wendy and rolled his eyes. They had always teased each other. But for some reason Greg always thought Wendy as more then just a friend.

"Dude?" Nick asked as he punched Greg in the shoulder.

"What?" Greg protested quickly taking his eyes off of Wendy.

"I hope you know that the minute Hodges finds out that you like her, he will beat you to a bloody pulp with an eye dropper," Nick picked up some shoes.

"No shoes YET Nicky," Sara said handing Catherine some pjs.

"Is that even possible?" Greg asked looking at some socks.

"Hodges has his ways," Sara said from behind making both men jump and Catherine giggle.

"Are we getting a high chair and stuff like that?" Catherine asked as the 3 girls cooed over a pair of pants.

"No you are not child, we are taking care of that!" Mamma Stokes said placing a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Mamma?" Nick asked surprised.

"No the muffin man!" Greg laughed.

"Oooohh muffins!" Catherine squealed.

"Yes son we are getting all that stuff for you. And some dippers," Judge said.

"How many dippers could you possibly need?" Greg asked making a face.

"Greg," Wendy turned and looked at him, "More dippers then women buy panties in a life time."

"Wow." Greg said pushing the cart full of clothes and bottles. Mandy came running towards the group.

"I am really sorry, but Hodges was getting pissed off and yeah," Mandy said out of breath.

"Ma, this is Mandy she works with us," Nick said with wide eyes as Wendy threw in some towels.

"Hi nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Mandy said shaking there hands.

"Hush child call me Mamma. Everybody does, and this is Judge," Mamma said, "Now we need bedding what theme did you have in mind dear?" She walked over to Sara Catherine and Wendy Sara with Mandy right next to her.

"I was thinking jungle theme," Catherine said, "Nicky how about jungle theme?"

"And we can put a tail on Greg and hang him from the ceiling how does that sound?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Hey!" Greg said punching Nick back this time.

"Hey yourself. I think it's a great idea!" Nick said.

"Hey dad! Hey grandpa!" Lindsey said, "Oh my god we are going to be here for months!"

"Hi Linds, yeah this baby is going to have a lot of stuff to wear!" Judge said picking up a small pink dress out of the cart and putting to back in.

"I feel replaced!" Lindsey mumbled as they walked into the crib part of the store.

"I'll get another cart!" Mamma said, "Hi Linds!"

"Hey Mamma!" Lindsey said hugging her grandma.

"Don't worry you can always come live with me!" Greg said.

"My daughter won't live with Greggo!" Catherine called as she put some bed sheets into the cart.

"Fine," Lindsey whined.

"Cath can you take over from here? I wanna get home and do a few things!" Nick said, "Come on guys!"

"I'm coming!" Lindsey practically scrambled to go with the men.

"Have fun!" Wendy called.

"What do you have in mind Nick?" Judge asked walking out the door.

"Well I know Lindsey is great at painting, so I figured if we are doing jungle themed why not make her room a jungle?" Nick said getting into the car.

"But what about mom?" Lindsey asked getting into the front seat.

"They have your car and Mamma's car and Mandy's car. If they can't fit everything in then we will come back for them," Nick said as they pulled out of the parking space and out of the parking lot.

"Oh ok. Well we need to go to the paint store!" Lindsey said, "And we are going to need some more hands because I have seen all of you draw and you can't draw for beans!" Lindsey took out her phone and dialed her friends and talked for a little while. She grabbed her sketchbook out of her Kathy bag and started to sketch one of the walls. By the time they had pulled into the parking lot she was almost done.

"God your fast!" Greg said getting out of the car with Judge behind him.

"Ok so here is the plan. We need primer. We need different colors of green, yellow, pink, some white, black, orange-" Lindsey was cut short by Greg.

"The rainbow!" Greg shouted.

"Good boy Uncle Greggo! You know your colors!" Lindsey cooed as they walked into the store, "I was also thinking maybe we could do like a sunset, like the jungle on one side and the other walls for the jungle and then one has a sunset on a beach."

"I think she has a good idea," Judge said as the group walked up to the counter, there stood 2 men, one younger and an older one.

"What can I do for y'all today?" The older one asked.

"Ok I'm going to be an older sister and we need, paint and lots of it, here is what we have planned for the baby's room," Lindsey said sliding the pad across the table.

"Wow ok then lets get to work, I am Tim and this is Johnny," Tim introduced himself and Johnny, "What colors do you need?"

"We are doing a jungle theme with a sunset on a beach, so the rainbow basically, with white black and brown. And we need primer," Greg stepped up.

"Well congrats to you," Tim said.

"No he is the father," Greg pointed to Nick.

"Congrats," Johnny said smiling at Lindsey who smiled back at him.

"Johnny get me some green, forest green, moss green, UP forest green. All one gallon. Also so yellow, lemon, golden poppy, cream. French Rose, pink, lavender pink, fuchsia pink," Tim said. Johnny ran out and started grabbing paints and mixing them. Tim listed more colors, oranges, reds, and blues.

"The total is $150.00," Johnny said catching his breath. Nick pulled out his badge out of his pocket to get out his wallet.

"You all cops?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Take $50.00 off Johnny," Tim said.

"I got this," Greg said pulling out his wallet.

"Thanks Greggo," Nick said.

They paid and left. Lindsey was on the phone, "Yes come to my place, we are on the way there, call Lilly and Manny. Yeah and her to."

"Who was that?" Judge asked.

"Reinforcements. You people have the ability to paint of a rock," Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha ha," Greg said. They pulled up to Catherine's house and started to unload the truck, 2 cars pulled up and 8 kids got out.

"Hey!" Lindsey said. More cars pulled up and the football team got out.

"Crap how many people do we need?" Nick asked.

Lindsey shook her head and spoke; "A monkey can draw and paint better then you all."

Greg made a face at her as the football team helped more the paint into the house. Lindsey followed them and directed them the room. Wendy pulled up and went in search of Lindsey.

"You called?" Wendy asked. She found Lindsey and some of her friends drawing on the walls of the baby's soon to be room.

"Yes, can you keep my mom at your house for a couple of days?" Lindsey stopped drawing and faced Wendy.

"Yeah that's fine, does she need anything?"

"The stuff is in her room." Lindsey went back to drawing, "Thanks Aunt Wendy."

"Any time hun! Send me pictures!" Wendy called leaving to find Catherine's stuff. Wendy had dropped Cath and Sara and Mama Stokes off at the hotel.

"Whoa," Judge said walking into the room. It was a few hours later and the walls had been primed and drawn on and they started panting, "I made a rocking chair in the basement for the room."

"Cool, be done in a couple. Where's dad and uncle Greggo?" Lindsey walked around looking at the walls.

"They are unloading the cars that your mom, Wendy, Grandma, and Sara filled," Judge watched Lindsey walk.

"Ok, Guys we have another 4 hours to get this painting done!" Lindsey called.

"YES MA'AM!" The group yelled. Lindsey smiled.

"And dad?" Lindsey turned.

"Last I saw of him he was pulling away in a car, no clue where he is going."

"Ok thanks." Lindsey followed her grandfather to the basement she looked at the light pink rocking chair, "This is great!"

"Will your mother like this?" Judge asked.

"She will love it!" Lindsey sang.

"Good." Lindsey hugged her grandpa and headed back up the stairs.

_**AT THE HOTEL….**_

"Nick?" Catherine asked. Mama Stokes, and Sara where down at the pool and Wendy went down after dropping her stuff off.

"Baby listen. I love you so much. And I don't want you to ever forget. You, this baby, and Lindsey are the best things that ever happened to me. I love you all. I am glad for that night and would do it over and over again. Catherine Lily Willows will you marry me Nicolas Stokes and make me the happiest man in the world?" Nick dropped to his knee and opened a little blue box with a big rock inside.

Catherine let out a high-pitched scream and hit her hand over her mouth and nodded. Tears of joy came running down her face as Nick picked her up, care to no hurt her belly, and hugged her, Catherine pulled him into a very passionate kiss, "I love you too."

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE:**_

"Step, step, step, turn right," Nick kept his hands on his fiancé's waist, directing her to the room.

"When can I take this stupid thing off?" Cath asked annoyed.

"Soon my love." They stopped in front of the room. Everyone, including Lindsey's helpers, stood there waiting for the very pregnant Catherine. Nick slipped off the black bandana from Cath's eyes. She saw everyone with stupid grins on their faces.

"Open the door ma," Lindsey stepped forwards. Catherine slowly opened the door. When the door was fully open, Catherine had a huge grin on her face. The room, was painted just like Lindsey had planned, with the sunset and jungle. There were some many different colors. The rocking chair that judge made sat in the corner with many different types of stuffed animals sitting on top of it. A short bookcase sat under the far window with all types of baby books. The crib was painted white, with vines and flowers climbing up it.

"Oh my god! You guys did this?" Catherine said in complete aw.

"Yes, all for you!" Lindsey said with a small smile.

"I love it! Thank y'all!" Cath chirped.

Everyone went downstairs for a BBQ. They all left around 10. Catherine showered and crawled into bed next to Nick.

"Good night," Catherine said into his chest.

"Good night love," Nick smiled stroking her head.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nick," Catherine hissed.

"Five more minutes," Nick grumbled. He was face down in his pillow.

"My water just broke," Catherine hissed again.

"Coming!" Nick practically yelled at fell out of the bed.

"Go call Sara, tell her to come watch Lindsey. And get me to the hospital!"

Nick scrambled and called Sara. She came over right away. Nick helped Catherine into the car.

The doctor got Catherine a room right away. Nick stood long ways in the room and paced back and forth.

"A watched pot never boils," Greg said entering the room.

"He is scared," Catherine breathed.

"Nick Stokes? The crime stopper? HA!" Greg handed Nick a cup of coffee because it was 2 in the morning.

"He doesn't understand that this is going hurt me more then the baby," Catherine winced and Nick jumped.

"Dude, she gave birth to Lindsey. Calm down, you are a little jumpy," Greg laughed.

"Can I talk to you?" Nick grabbed Greg by the arm nearly knocking over his coffee in the process.

"What?" Greg asked once they where in the hallway.

"I don't want to lose them," Nick sighed.

"Nick, listen to me. If you think negative, then negative things happen. If you think positive, positive things will happen. This baby is half Nick Stokes for god's sake! You are the most hardheaded person on this earth, next to Sara. You were buried alive! You had a stalker! Your Nick Stokes, Crime Stopper! You face people everyday that have murdered people, and could possibly come after you. And you are scared that something like that would happen? We are talking about Catherine Willows! She grew up on the streets of Vegas! I mean she was a stripper at one point! The baby is half you half her. She is going to be stubborn, hardheaded, good looking child on this planet!" Greg's arms were all over the place.

Nick gave Greg a smile, "Thanks Greggo."

"Now go spend time with your fiancé before your spedbarn gets here!"

"My what?"

"Baby! Now go!"

"What ever you say, speed barn."

"It's spedbarn you wing nut now go!" Greg pushed Nick into Cath's room and shook his head. They sat for what seemed like days, discussing what ever came to mind first. Then the time came. The baby was coming fast. The doctors told Catherine what to do and where for Nick to stand.

"Push! One more time!" The doctor said as Catherine let out a scream and squeezed Nick's hand so hard he thought for sure it would fall right off. About two hours later, Nick walked out and found the team sitting in the waiting room. Wendy and Mandy were talking to themselves. Lindsey fell asleep on Greg's shoulder, who was drinking coffee. Sara was holding Grissom's hand. Hodges and Archie were talking too.

"So?" Wendy jumped up. Nick sighed and looked at everyone. Nick could tell he was scaring them.

"DUDE!" Greg jumped up and ran over and shook Nick.

"Well," Nick rubbed his hands together, "It's a… girl!"

"YES!" Lindsey jumped up and scared everyone half to death.

"What did you name her?" Sara asked.

"Noelle Blair Stokes," Nick smiled proudly.

"Can we see them?" Mandy asked, waiting to sprint to the door.

"Yes," Nick smiled as the girls ran out of the room like their butts were on fire. Greg, Hodges, and Archie patted him on the back. Doc, Dave and Brass had saw the mad rush and smiled at Nick and followed everyone else.

Grissom walked up to him and handed him a little dark blue marble and said, "Nicky. If life ever gets crazy, roll with it." Grissom left the waiting room the way the happy friends life as Nick rolled the little blue marble around in his hand.

**What do you guys think of the ending? I got the blue marble from an eppy**

Comments are love 


End file.
